Of Princesses and Un-Heros
by Tomboy Rose
Summary: Takes place in the fantasy world of Miro. Follows the Gundam story line a LITTLE bit but with ALOT of fantasy in later chapters. Chap. 3 up! R
1. Relena's Kindness

Of Princesses and Un-Heros

By Tomboy Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'm not getting any money for this at all.

Claimer: I OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!!! WAHHHHH!

A.N.: This is meh first fanfic. It's a fantasy…since that seems to be the only thing I can write. Um…so far it's not a yaoi fanfic, some definite couples are HY+RP, DM+HS, WC+ SP but TB+QW might show up. I'm not sure yet, I've never written any yaoi stories so I'm not good at it. Meh…just read.

Chapter 1: Relena's Kindness

Relena's eyes fluttered open as the moonlight peeked in through her curtain windows. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her wash basin and fresh clothes. After she finished getting dressed she opened the door of her room and was welcomed by the smell of brewing beer and fresh baked bread. It was only four o'clock in the morning and the Blushing Dragon Tavern had not yet opened for the day. She walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen where her father, John Darlin, was out side looking for eggs from the hens. Her older sister, Annette, had already baked the morning bread and had begun brewing the second batch of malt beer. 

"Well well well, look who decided to wake up," Annette said snidely. Relena ignored smiled apologetically and went outside to gather apples for the SnapDragon Apple Dumplings the tavern was famous for. Her father had moved from the chickens to the garden and was checking the corn for the infernal worms that threatened the small crop every year.

"Good morning father," Relena grinned. John looked over his shoulder and smiled back. Although he hated to admit it Relena had always been his favorite daughter. She had always been the exact opposite of Annette. Relena seemed to have been kissed by angels. Her long honey blonde tresses matched wonderfully with her light blue eyes and perfectly formed face and mouth. Her kind, warm smile could add warmth to the bitterest times and her presence even caused cats and dogs to stop fighting. Not that she was as patient as a nun, though. She had a fiery streak to her and would stand up to what she believed in. 

Annette, however, relied on seducing and trickery. It was a well-known fact that once a customer had become known at the tavern and had spent enough money there Annette would give him a little more than bread and ale. She absolutely despised Relena. Relena never brought in any money she actually wasted it. She had given a beggar a whole loaf of bread on more than one occasion. It was she, Annette, that brought in the customers, by her own means of course. 

By twelve noon the tavern was buzzing and full of people coming in for a lunch or early supper. Relena and Annette saw to it all the customers had full cups. No one saw the silent man that slipped in. He took a seat in the back of the tavern in the shadows and watched. 

After a while Relena noticed him and walked over to where he was seated.

"May I get something for you today?" she asked. He waved a dismissal and kept his face hidden in the shadows. Relena was intrigued but did what she was asked and left him alone. When she looked back he had gone.

***********************************

It was now late in the evening. The tavern had closed for the night and most people had went home…except for those waiting for Annette's own service. Relena was disgusted at her sister's behavior but said nothing of it. Annette would not acknowledge the fact that her sister actually was worried about her. After she had finished cleaning, Relena went out on the street for a walk in the dark. She was well aware of the dangers that the night held and carried a ladies dagger with her. By the time she had made it to the lakeshore the moon was high in the sky, casting it's pale light on the dark world below. She walked along the pebbly beaches until she saw a strange shape further down the beach. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate it. 

"I-it's a body!" she stammered. She ran to where the body was lying and turned it over. It was a young man about her age with tangled brown hair that fell in his eyes. She was surprised when she learned he was still breathing. 

"I've got to get him help," she murmured, brushing some of the hair from his face. He wasn't much older than she was. She wanted to get him a healer but they were all so far away, on the other side of town. She looked around the beach and saw a small cart. She decided right then and there she was going to take him home. She dragged his body to the cart and ungracefully put him inside. Then she grabbed the handles and slowly began the trek home. 

************************

Annette looked at the boy in Relena's bed. He was now dry and warm but he hadn't woken up since he had been brought there.

"What happened to him Relena. Did he pass out from surprise when he learned of your experience in bed?" she asked her sister. Relena turned to her quickly and looked ready to slap her. But instead she kept her cool and simply told her that she needed to leave. The stench she had brought to the room must not be good for her patient. Annette left in a humph leaving Relena and the strange boy alone in the room. She smiled down at his sleeping form and for some reason felt intrigued by this character. In his sleep he looked troubled. She checked his head a fever. There was a small one but it didn't seem serious. She let her fingers brush across the skin of his cheek. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her wrist. She gasped and looked down. His eyes were now wide open and filled with confusion and his hand had hers in a vice like grip.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm Relena, you are in the Blushing Dragon Tavern. I-I brought you up from the beach," Relena said trying to remain calm. He slowly released her hand and closed his eyes once again.

"Who are you?" Relena asked tentatively.

"Heero Yuy," he said simply.


	2. You Are Not...

1 Chapter 2: You Are Not…  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing. Etc. Etc.  
  
Claimer: I DO OWN any original characters (I.E: Annette).  
  
A.N.: Heh heh, sorry last chapter was cut short. Meh dad kept telling me I had to go to bed and wouldn't let me write a satisfying ending to the chapter. As it is now he's trying to tell me I have more homework (AND I DON'T) just to annoy me and get me away from my beloved. The computer. Oh, and for all you Zechs lovers, he makes a cameo in this chapter and he is NOT the bad guy in my story!  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy…" Relena said quietly as she exited the room. Such a strange name. He wasn't from around here, that was for sure. It by now it was late in the afternoon and the regulars were already waiting for their afternoon meal. There was also the new regular, if there are such things, who sat in the dark corner asking for nothing, simply watching. Relena joined Annette behind the bar.  
  
"You see that guy over there," Annette whispered pointing to the man in the shadows, "He won't take anything. I mean, he refused ME!"  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him," Relena said quietly. There must have been something he wanted. If it was anything personal he would be refused of course. Relena walked over to the table and put on her friendliest smile.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to eat or drink this afternoon?" she asked amiably. He motioned for her to sit in the seat across from him. Relena did so and at the same time reached for her ladies dagger in the pocket of her apron.  
  
"Relena," he said in a deep, slightly raspy voice, "I've been looking for you for a long time now."  
  
"Who are you?" Relena asked. By now she clutched the dagger tightly in her right hand. If she needed to she would lash out. Even if she couldn't over power this man she would draw enough attention to them and get help.  
  
"My name is Mr. Merquise. You are a very important person, Relena. I suggest you stay on your guard. There are other people who are not interested in you for respectable reasons like I am and are out to kill you," he said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Wh-why would anyone want to kill me? I've never done anyone harm!" Relena stammered.  
  
"Like I've told you. You are important. You are not who you think you are, Relena. None of this is real! You have been living a lie all this time," Mr. Merquise stated.  
  
"Then tell me the truth…" Relena pleaded.  
  
"The truth will reveal itself in it's own good time. And when it does you must be prepared." And with that Mr. Merquise got up and began to walk toward the door. For the first time Relena got a good look at him. He was tall and well built with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! He was CUTE!" Annette squealed as soon as Mr. Merquise left. She ran over to Relena and grabbed her shoulders  
  
"Tell me everything! What did he say? What was he like?"  
  
"I need to check up on Heero," Relena murmured as she wiggled away from her sister's questions.  
  
"Oh ho! So you're on first name basis, huh?" Annette scoffed as she went back to the bar. Relena ignored her and went upstairs. Heero was gone. Relena searched the entire room but there was no sign of him anywhere. She had only been downstairs for ten minutes, why would he leave. There was not even a trace that he had been there in the beginning. The bed was made and nothing was missing. He was just…gone…  
  
"I suggest you stay on your guard. There are other people who are not interested in you for respectable reasons like I am and are out to kill you" Mr. Merquise's words played in her mind. Wait a second…who was Mr. Merquise…and Heero…was he an assassin hired to kill her. In just one day her world had gone from a simple life to one that was beginning to spin. And it was spinning too fast for her liking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero walked slowly through the market streets. How could I've been so careless? He thought to himself. He walked into a narrow alley where he was almost run over by a person dressed in black with a large braid and what looked to be a case strapped to his back.  
  
"Whoa! Hey! Who are you?" the guy in black asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Who are you and why are you running?" Heero inquired.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell. My friends call me Duo. But you're not my friend are ya? Hey! How come I just told you my name and you didn't tell me yours? Who ARE you anyway?" Duo ranted.  
  
"My name is Heero," Heero mumbled just to shut Duo up.  
  
"Okay. Now you can call me Duo," Duo grinned.  
  
"What makes you think I'm your friend?" Heero asked.  
  
"Ugh…well…I told you my name and you told me yours so if you steal something of mine I can say who you are. I mean, how many Heero's are there out there any way?" Duo said. Just then a couple of hook nosed men came wandering down the alley.  
  
"Well well well, what have we here? A little thief!" the first one said.  
  
"Oh! Hey guys, I was just…I was just…leaving!" Duo said smiling nervously.  
  
"We told you never to show your face here again, maybe if we cut it off you'll be less likely to do it," the second one laughed.  
  
"This isn't good. This isn't good," Duo chanted under his breath. He took the case off his back and quickly opened it revealing a rather large scythe.  
  
"Oh ho, so you're gonna fight us huh? Do you really thing you can stand a chance against the both of us?" the first one asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo smirked maliciously. He swung his scythe around in a menacing circle taking off half of the first one's ear. The man screamed and he and his partner ran at Duo with rather large knives in his hand. Duo swung his scythe in what almost seemed like a dance taking them both down in quick flashes of metal and blood. Duo turned around angrily and faced Heero who was leaning casually against the wall.  
  
"You could have helped ya know!" Duo screamed.  
  
"You seemed to have taken care of it well enough. Besides I did enough," Heero said motioning to the several dead bodies lying further down the alley. It was obvious they were associates of the other two dead men and they were going to attack Duo from behind. Now they were all on the ground with small daggers in their necks and chest.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Duo asked sounding dumfounded. How was he able to kill them so silently and quickly.  
  
"I told you my name," Heero said as he walked, stepping over the bodies. Duo looked back at the two others and ran to catch up with Heero.  
  
"Hey, we had better get out of this part of town. It's run by the Crimson Knives. They have eyes all over and if they know we killed these guys they're probably gonna go after us. I have a safehouse on the other side of town. Come on. You can meet the rest of the gang!" Duo said.  
  
"Hn. I need to get back to where I'm supposed to be," Heero commented.  
  
"Oh come on! You can stay for one pint of ale can't ya! It's a favor!"  
  
"No. You can repay me later. I'm sure I'll need it," Heero murmured. With that he walked away.  
  
Strange people about these days… Duo thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomboy Rose: That's the end of Chapter 2. Do not kill me! If you do you'll never get the next chapter…eh heh heh…I'm gonna die… 


	3. A Little Rock

**__**

Of Princesses and Unheros

Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing. I dun own Gundam Characters, I DO own any original characters and names (I.E.: Annette)

Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBI CAT! 15! ONLY A YEAR TILL YOU CAN DRIVE!!! **Oh yeah… In this chapter I'll be introducing Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy…and anyone else I have time to fit in. 

Another thing…**_this is a totally non-yaoi fic_**. I attempted to write a scene between Quatre and Trowa before I wrote this chapter and I absolutely hated it so if you like that pairing it won't be here. Sorry to all who were looking forward to that. I tried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3: ….couldn't think of a name

Duo sauntered back to his hideout where his childhood friend, Hilde, waited for him.

"DUO! Where have you been?" Hilde asked tugging on his long chestnut braid.

"I got caught up, that's all. You know, the Crimsons are getting too confident for their own good. They attacked me! THEY attacked ME! They must be loosing their minds!" Duo shouted.

"They attacked you? Here?" Hilde asked with rage and worry mixed in her voice.

"Well…errr…no…I was in the Market District, ya know, to see if I could maybe borrow a pie or two from the Blushing Dragon Tavern out there," Duo smiled weakly. The look on Hilde's face immediately lost worry and rage and was replaced by exasperation. 

"Duo, if people want to kill you, you just don't waltz right into their house and break a vase," she groaned. 

"Oh, thank you for the sagacious advice. I shall treasure it for all eternity," Duo said sarcastically. 

"I just hope you don't get killed out there, Duo! Those people aren't playing when they said they're gonna split you in half from the bottom up! I know, I've seen it!"

"Hilde, you don't have ta get so worked up about it. You see! I came home in one piece!" Duo said spinning around as to prove his point.

"I know, I'm just…It doesn't matter. We'll get 'em back! Just they try to enter our territory," Hilde smiled wickedly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dorothy's cherry red lips curled into a smile as she lounged on her extravagantly large bed in her immense room. She had everything a girl could want. A perfect body, money, men. Lots and lots of men. Being the crown princess of the Mado Kingdom had it's advantages. She had servants running at a sigh, people beheaded at a frown and men…glorious, sexy, wonderful men brought to her at a whim. Not that they didn't like it as well. Sure, a few didn't want to be there at first but once they learned the advantages they had no problem accepting their new lifestyle. Except one that is. Her newest slave had only been there a week and she still had not had her way with him. She favored him so she would let him stay…pure…until he was ready. She gently pulled on the chain connected to her bedpost and out from the other room came a young man with tousled blonde hair and big blue eyes. 

"Quatre," Dorothy purred, "Would you mind bringing me a glass of wine?"

"No m'lady. I don't mind at all," Quatre smiled politely as he brought the wine to Dorothy. Dorothy smiled coyly back at him and rose slowly from her bed to accent her curves. She took the glass and drank from it, then she held it up to Quatre's lips so he might have a taste.

"You may go now, Quatre," she said in a very husky voice. Quatre bowed and left the room for the men's quarters. As soon as he got there he let out a gigantic sigh of relief. At least she didn't have him in there 24/7. He turned to his newfound friend, Trowa, and nodded. Trowa was not a pleasure slave like the majority of the men there he was an entertainer. His ability at acrobatics saved him from Dorothy's lust for her father enjoyed his performance as an acrobat as well. And any slave that belonged to the Queen or King, Dorothy could not have.

"I have been able to find an exit so we could sneak out virtually unnoticed by the palace guards," Trowa told Quatre in his ever-calm voice. "There is a stairway in the dungeon that leads to the torture grounds. Down there is a lake in which they sometimes dip the people they are torturing. In the lake there is a drain. We could swim out."

"Trowa, isn't this a little...intricate..." Quatre asked.

"Yes. But it is the only way we can get out of this place. You _do _want to see your sister again, don't you?" Trowa asked.

"Yes...but...I don't know if she remembers me...we were so young."

"She will."

"Alright," Quatre agreed, "We'll do it." _Don't worry, Relena. You're brothers are coming for you..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"There are people who want to kill you, Relena..." the mysterious Mr. Merquise told her._

"Why? Why do people want to kill me? TELL ME DAMN YOU!" Relena shouted. Mr. Merquise vanished and Relena was suddenly face to face with Heero.

"Do you want to kill me?" she asked him, holding her head up high.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then go ahead," she commanded. She suddenly found her self drowning in a lake. A lake with Prussian blue waters. 

Relena woke up with a start. Ever since Mr. Merquise hinted her about the assassination she had been nervous. Suspicious of every new customer that came in the tavern. Wondering what happened to Heero. And why did she always find herself drowning in his eyes. Wait. What was that. Drowning in his eyes? What kind of madness was that? She scarcely knew him! 

Being unable to sleep, Relena went down stairs to begin making dough for the bread. She kneaded the dough between her delicate fingers. She didn't notice the lithe woman enter the room. She didn't notice the black cloaked figure that was silently moving around the kitchen, groping along the tabletops.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hands. A gnarled useless one and a normal one slowly broke apart, little threads of magic still connecting their fingers. The old wizard's brow was furrowed in concentration as he concocted his spell. His concentration was broken, however, when the door slammed open and light poured into the once dark room. The wizard turned his head to face the intruder and a frown marred his already mangled features.

"Where have you been, Heero?" he asked.

"I was…caught up. But I finished the mission," Heero murmured.

"Well, you couldn't have picked a worse time to waltz in!" the old wizard said irritably. Heero turned to leave but the wizard called him back. "Come over here, Heero. I have a small favor to ask you."

Reluctantly Heero walked over to where the old wizard was hunched over. The wizard, known to everyone only as J, handed Heero a smooth black stone.

"Relax and just hold it," J instructed. Heero did as he was told but nothing happened. J sighed in defeat and was about to take the stone back when Heero arm began to turn black as the night and his fingers lengthened. Heero tried to throw the stone down only to find it had become embedded in his palm. The dark color continued to creep into his skin until J tapped the stone with his gnarled hand, causing it to fall to the ground. As soon as it fell Heero turned back to normal.

"It's working!" J whispered. Then he turned to Heero and dismissed him. Heero left without asking any questions. What ever had just happened in that room could stay in that room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tomboy Rose: La la la! That was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed!

Chibi Cat: I did but…what exactally happened to Hee-chan?

Tomboy Rose: Ya gotta wait until chapter 4 to find out! Mwahahahahahaha!

Chibi Cat: I'm sure we can make arangements for me to find out sooner.

Tomboy Rose: Nope!

Chibi Cat: **Pulls out a pitch fork and starts poking Rose with it** No…I'm POSITIVE we can work something out!

Tomboy Rose: OUCH! I'll work on it now! I'll work on it now! Please review! WAHHHHHHH!


End file.
